This invention relates to rotary mowers and, more particularly, to rotary mowers including a blade housing enclosing a plurality of cutter blades and having a rear discharge.
Larger rotary mowers including a plurality of cutter blades enclosed in a housing commonly are mounted on the front, side, or rear of a tractor or similar vehicle or are pulled behind such a vehicle. Such mowers typically include a chute opening or baffles extending around each blade. In either case, the clippings tend to become piled in windrows.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Maguire 3,053,033 Sept. 11, 1962 Bottenberg 3,157,014 Nov. 17, 1964 Jesperson, et al 3,727,386 April 17, 1973 ______________________________________